pcoctfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Palmer
'Maxwell Glenn “Max” Palmer '(b. June 3rd, 1991) is a character in the PCOCT Timeline. Most stories take place from his point of view or are about him in some shape or form, making him the main character of the series, replacing Rebecca. Development Max was one of the first few characters created after the separation from Scott Pilgrim. Originally the cliché dork of the characters, who was obsessively creepy over Rebecca, he soon was developed into a complex character. He was originally made the summer of 2011, like most characters, and made his debut in Paper Cranes and Other Complicated Things. Originally, the Palmers were quite different and his family life was strange. His mother ran a gas station, he lived in a cramped room with his siblings, which were later retconned and his father was suicidal. The second draft of Max came in 2012, where he was very suicidal and was still obsessed with Rebecca but later dropped his nerdy traits. He also was dating a now retired character Blix. Early Life Max was born the only child to Lilly A’Bear and Percy Palmer when they were twenty years old in his mother’s small village. He spent his first four years of life there, until they moved to Wolf after his June birthday. He has lived in Wolf ever since, calling it his home town. At a young age, Max was into watching television and always watched it in favor of going out and having friends. He was deep into Star Trek: The Next Generation and Xena: Warrior Princess. Percy had met Von Fisher after getting a job as a plumber’s apprentice and soon Max and Von’s daughter became friends. They were friends until they were thirteen. Personality Max is a shy, timid kid who is a “doormat” and doesn’t realize people take advantage of him. Despite this, he can be rather cold to people he doesn’t like. He has a habit of getting too attached to people and things, such as being a huge Star Trek: The Next Generation fan twenty years after it ended and still having a crush on Rebecca Fisher. Appearance Max is best described as a tall, lanky boy. He has pale and has got olive undertones to it. He has dark brown eyes and sandy brown hair. Current Life Max is now sixteen and attending Ted Stevens High School. His still is into dorky things, such as Pokémon and Star Trek, but still maintains a few friends. He now has a habit of smoking cigarettes, stealing them and cars from his father, due to the influence of his friend. He also runs track at Ted Stevens High School and played tennis. Relationships See also: The Palmer Family page for more details. *Johnny Hylande: *Monty Hylande: *Rebecca Fisher: See also Rebecca/Max Relationship *Estry Vesik: See also Estry/Max Relationship Trivia *He is Andrea’s favorite character. *His star sign is a Gemini. *He has two dogs named Zelda and Groucho. *His original name was Josh, yet his last name stayed Palmer. Category:PCOCT Timeline Category:Teens Category:Palmer family